Darkness Revealed
by writersblock69.2
Summary: Alternate Universe. This is the prequel for The Darkness Unleashed that I promissed. It shows the alternate universe and how Raven became evil.
1. The Beginning

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

Raven sat on the ground. Everything around her was wrong, she could tell that. She remembered these people around her and was remembering more by the second. Now she remembered why it was wrong, just as her friends went flying from a heat beam shot from the giant four-eyed monster. She got up. Suddenly her body changed and she was the age she remembered she was supposed to be instead of the little girl she just was. She was about to confront the four-eyed monster she now remembered was her father, along with every thing else she needed to remember, when suddenly she realised that this is what needed to happen. She looked at the ground.

She looked up as she heard a groan of pain. Robin had the strange weapon that Slade had brought from where ever he had come. Trigon's left hand was now on the ground and blood was spraying out of where it once was. Robin jumped up again and slashed Trigon in the stomach. Trigon stumbled backwards but then grabbed Robin. Robin was stabbing Trigon in the arm but his grip was still as strong. Trigon continued to walk back wards until he was to the edge of the city.

"No Robin!" yelled Raven knowing what was coming next, running in that direction.

Trigon took one step back and fell in to the lava. Robin who also seemed to know what was happening started to stab more aggressively. Trigon's grip held though. Raven watched with horror as Robin's head disappeared into the lava. Raven knew he was gone.

Raven heard sobbing from behind her. She turned around to see Starfire sobbing, her head in her hands. Beastboy was talking to her quietly and Cyborg stood staring at the lava, which was now turning into water. Starfire was being comforted by Terra. Raven walked up to Starfire and put her arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay Star," said Raven. "I know you must be feeling sad now but you'll feel better soon."

Starfire grabbed Raven's hand and flung her arm off. "Shut up you Gorgonian Blothoger," said Starfire in anger, she was no longer sobbing now. "It's all your fault that he is dead. You could have done something and you know it. But you didn't. Shut up!"

Raven was shocked by this and backed away a few paces.

"Don't worry," said Terra who walked towards her, "she's hurting now. She'll probably feel better later."

Raven stared at the ground and nodded. Little did she know what all this would lead to.

* * *

Well there's the beginning of it all. If you have read my other Teen Titans fic you may know what's coming but now you get to know exactly how it does. I'll update in a day or two.


	2. Raven's departure

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

One Month Later.

Terra's stomach grumbled. She was craving hamburgers but she promised Beastboy that she would become a vegetarian and she didn't want to disappoint him. She entered the main room. She stopped suddenly as she was startled with shouting.

"You know things have become all shitty since you took control of the Titans!" yelled Raven.

"Well maybe if you hadn't killed the last leader we wouldn't have the problem we do now!" yelled Slade.

Terra sat down beside Starfire who was listening intently and glaring at Raven.

"Oh and it was your fault any way that Brother Blood got away with the whole amount of money in the city bank!" added Slade.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Terra to Starfire who was now mocking Raven's retort.

"About five minutes ago when Slade blamed Raven for what happened yesterday," replied Starfire. "You do agree with him don't you?"

Not wanting to got into an argument right now Terra replied, "oh of course. Would you like some tofu burgers?"

Starfire shook her head. Terra came back a few minutes later with a micro waved tofu burger with lots of steak sauce in an attempt to make it taste like meat.

"You know it wasn't Raven's fault," said Terra. "If you keep on blaming her then you'll make her leave and then what'd happen? The Titans are better as a full team."

Starfire stopped glaring at Raven and turned to look at Terra. "You are right friend," said Starfire, "but she was able to help Robin and didn't."

"You know what Star?" asked Terra. "You didn't seem to do all that much either so shut up."

"How dare you?" asked Starfire. "I wouldn't dare have let anything happen to-"

"You know what fine!" yelled Raven loud enough to interrupt Starfire's verbal assault on Terra. "I think I will leave. Will you be happy then? If I left and never came back? Fine! I will! The only one who seems to appreciate me now is Terra any way! What's the point if I don't have any friends any more?"

Raven started to walked out of the room. Starfire drifted off her seat and into Raven's path. Raven lifted her hands and they glowed black.

"Don't get in my way bitch!" said Raven. "I wont hesitate. You know I wont. And you defiantly don't want to see me angry." Raven smirked. "Trust me, I'm very close to losing my temper. Now get out of my way!"

"No," said Starfire, "I am sorry for the way I have treated you this pasty month friend. I would not like you to leave."

"Get out of my way," Shouted Raven, "or I'll rip your head clean of your shoulders!"

Starfire's eyes widen and filled with fear. But then they narrowed filled with anger. Her narrow eyes started to glow green and her hands were covered in glowing green orbs.

"I will not be talked to like that," said Starfire angrily.

"Get out of the fucking way you little cunt!" yelled Raven at the top of her lungs.

Starfire's body was suddenly enveloped with the same glowing black light as Raven's hands were. Starfire's body flew to the right and her head hit the wall. Blood was smudged on the wall and there was now a puddle on the ground where Starfire's limp body lay. Raven didn't take notice and walked out of the room.

"Starfire!" said Terra running to Starfire's side. "Go get Cyborg or BB or someone. We got to get her to the medical room!"

Slade rushed out of the room and Terra sat beside Starfire. She looked out side and saw a silhouette moving closer to the horizon with every second. Terra knew hat Raven was probably never coming back, and if she was, it was probably not as an ally. At this moment Terra knew that she was going to have to kill Raven at some point in the future.

* * *

One Month Later

Starfire had recovered. There was no sign yet of Raven and every one, now including Terra, was happy about that.

Terra woke up an hour earlier then usual because of the beeping of her communicator. She got dressed and went to the main room where they would be briefed.

* * *

Well there. If you have read the first story then you will possibly recognise this. if you don't then you didn't read it well enough.


	3. Darkness Revealed

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

"So Blackfire has come to earth and is just randomly destroying buildings?" asked Beastboy after Slade's briefing.

"That is not at all like my older sister," said Starfire.

"No it's not like a super villain to strike randomly," said Slade "She's obviously trying to get something or some one."

Terra nodded. "I think it's time to go now," said Terra. "I'll go ahead if I need to."

Terra walked out of the room. Blackfire was attacking the mall and that was where Terra was heading. Once out side the edge of her hands started to glow yellow. The island started to shake lightly and then a large rock started to float with her on it. It wasn't until half way across the water when Starfire caught up with her.

"I think I should be the one who starts the fight with my sister thank you," said Starfire.

"It's not really that I want to fight," said Terra. "I just wanted to get away from Slade. Raven's right. He has absolutely no right to be leading the titans. Cyborg would make sense."

"Don't take that dumb slut's side," replied Starfire angrily. "She deserves none of our defence."

There was a crashing sound coming from below and Terra looked down to see a large bunch of red orbs coming through the skylight of the mall. Terra kneeled and started to move erratically in an attempt to dodge the orbs. See wasn't very successful. Her rock was blown from under her and she started to fall very lucky not to get hit by any of the flying red orbs. Just as one of the orbs were about to hit her Starfire swooped down and got Terra out of the way.

Starfire landed outside the main entrance to the mall where the rest of the titans had just arrived. Starfire raised her hands to the doors and shot a star bolt, which blew the doors and, everything behind it, flying into the mall. Terra rushed in with out thinking and was stopped by a quick spin kick to the jaw. She flew back a few feet and massaged her jaw before getting up. She suddenly realised that there would be nothing in here for her to use. She suddenly felt like she was naked. The attacker, who Terra assumed was Blackfire, started to rush at her, hands enveloped in a Red glow, as were her eyes. A red beam of light shot from Blackfire's eyes and hit Terra in the chest. Beastboy rushed forward and caught Terra from falling to hard and then turned into a raptor and ran at Blackfire, evading a red star bolt. When Beastboy reached Blackfire he bared his teeth just as she did a flip and landed on Beastboy's back. She shot two red star bolts into Beastboy's back, which caused him to collapse on the floor. Slade rushed forth and was kicked in the stomach sending him flying back. Just as Cyborg started to run forward, gun charged and out, a black, translucent wall stopped him. He smacked right into it and fell backwards.

Black glowing ropes suddenly restrained Blackfire. Blackfire started to scream in pain as the ropes tightened. Terra stared in horror as blood started to pour out from under where the ropes were. Terra instantly realised who it was who was doing this.

"I'll let you go if you promise to stop," came Raven's voice from above.

Sure enough when Terra looked up and saw Raven, now wearing crimson clothing.

"They are mine to kill," said Raven, "and you will not touch them!"

"You can have the rest," whimpered Blackfire, "but I want my sister."

"No!" said Raven and the ropes tightened going deeper into Blackfire's flesh. "I want to kill her the most."

"I want that kill," whimpered Blackfire determinably.

The ropes went so deep into Blackfire's flesh that Terra could no longer see them. Blackfire gave a loud scream of pain and then Terra heard the sickening crack of bones. Blackfire fell to the ground, blood quickly turning into a puddle under Blackfire's dead body. Laugher from Raven filled the air and Starfire could be heard crying Terra looked towards Starfire and saw Beastboy barfing behind her.

"To bad," said Raven, "She would have been a really good ally. Now onto current business." She turned towards the Titans. "You all should now know that I need to defeat each of you. I was your good friend; I was a valued member of the team. And what happens? I have to leave because no one respects me. One screw up."

Starfire started to shoot star bolts up at Raven who easily put up a barrier to block each bolt.

"That wont do you any good bitch," said Raven. "You're all going to die and then I will complete my destiny."

Terra pondered this for a moment and then widened her eyes.

"How can you destroy the world," asked Terra glaring. "You can't be that strong."

"Oh but I am," replied Raven, "one more month of meditation and I will be strong enough to create the portal."

Raven flew off into the sky. Terra narrowed her eyes knowing that Raven must have been just talking bullshit. But deep in her heart she knew that Raven was capable of what she wanted to do right now and the only person who could stop her was another Raven.

Terra put her arm around Starfire's shoulder.

"It's okay," said Terra, "I know it's hard to lose someone close to you, even if they try to kill you."

Terra looked into Beastboy's eyes and he looked away. Terra knew that nothing good was going to happen for a while and the Titans were in for hell.

* * *

There. I most likely wontbe able to get another chapter off for two days.


	4. Raven's Preperation

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

"So you are sure that your plan will work master?" asked one of the monks.

"Do you dare question me?" asked Raven, who suddenly had four purely red eyes.

"No!" replied the monk quickly. "I didn't mean to do anything of the sort."

"Then why are you questioning me?" asked Raven, her eyes returning to normal.

"I didn't mean to question you I mean," said the monk.

Raven stuck up a black glowing hand and the monk was suddenly hovering in the air. His body started to bulge and then it exploded sending guts and blood everywhere. Four of the other monks looked in horror. The monk standing beside Raven was laughing though. Raven held up a hand and the monk stopped laughing.

"Any more questions?" asked Raven. "Good. Now in three week's time you will attack Titans tower and kidnap the Teen Titans. If any of them die, the one who kills them will end up like him," Raven pointed to the gut and blood on the ground, "or like Blackfire. Oh that was fun."

The monk beside Raven nodded. "And I will make sure that they are ready ma'am."

"That will not be needed Head Monk," said Raven. "You will go and attack the city. That way you will get training against the Teen Titans them self."

The head Monk nodded. "The Monks of Azarath are at your service," said the head Monk bowing. "We will follow your commands to the end Mistress."

* * *

Terra was happy to get the chance to get into the shower. After the ordeal that morning she had come back and slept for a few hours more. Terra Pulled off her shirt and undid her bra. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then she stripped down the rest of the way and was getting ready to get into the shower when suddenly her Titan's communicator started to beep and the Titan's klaxon suddenly went off. Terra rolled her eyes and turned off the water. She got dressed again and rushed out of the tower not wanting to talk to Slade face to face. She took out her communicator as the rock underneath her feet started to fly into the air.

"Fill me in," said Terra as Beastboy's face filled the screen, "I'll go on ahead."

"Some guys calling them selves The Monks of Azarath are robbing the Bank," said Beastboy. "We're coming in a few seconds."

"Azarath?" asked Terra. "Isn't that where Raven came from?"

Beastboy shrugged.

"Okay I'll see you in a few minutes," said Terra. "Love you BB."

Beastboy blew a kiss and then the communicator went blank.

Terra smiled as she felt Beastboy's kiss warm her heart. She landed out side the Bank. The air was quiet. No screams, no gunfire, just plain silence. Terra wondered if this really was the right place when suddenly a group of people dressed in dark brown robes.

The one in the back was holding his hand out, but it wasn't his hand that was there. It was a glowing black orb. A foot in front of this man was a large pile of gold, covered in a black glow.

Terra clenched her fist and the rock she was standing on cracked. She jumped off and then unclenched her fist and the rock broke into many tiny pieces. She flung her open hand forward and the rocks flew forward. A woman in the group held up her hand, flat palm, and a black barrier blocked all the rock shards. One of the men behind the barrier flung open his hand and Terra felt something hit her full force and she flew backwards.

A green orb shot at the barrier, which didn't even waver. A bomb landed right in front of the barrier and exploded. The barrier opened slightly and a super heated shot or plasma went through and hit the woman making the barrier, who flew back. The barrier disappeared and Terra threw the rocks at the Monks again. One was hit pretty hard in the stomach with a large one, the rest blocked. Beastboy who charged as a Raptor suddenly assaulted the one who was bent over. Beastboy took the monk in his mouth and then threw the monk in the air, turned into a gorilla and grabbed the monk again. He threw the monk at the woman who had created the barrier. They both flew back and there was a crashing sound as the bank wall was smashed open. The rubble fell on the group but every one else was fighting.

"Monk's disperse," said the man hovering the gold shouted. Seconds later a large black bubble enveloped him and he disappeared.

The other Monks who were fighting did the same. Terra dug up all the rubble with her powers and threw it aside. There was only one person still there, the woman. Her chest was bleeding.

"She will defeat you any way," said the monk looking up at Terra.

The woman closed her eyes. Terra felt her pulse but there was none. Beastboy hugged Terra and they walked slowly back to Titans Tower.

* * *

"We have the gold mistress," said the head Monk. "We had only one casualty, but we will still be able to defeat the Titans."

"Mop up Tiger will you?" asked Raven pointing to a bleeding monk kneeling at Raven's feet.

"Right away," said the head Monk bowing and walking off.

Raven picked up a piece of gold and started to laugh.

"This already is going to be a piece of cake," said Raven.

* * *

Well there. This is actually where the fun starts.


	5. Raven's speech

Note: W.B. and D.C. comics own the rights to Teen Titans and for now, always will. I myself do not own them.

* * *

A Week Later

Terra got up and got dressed. She felt a lot better after she finally got to shower. Now a week later she was starting to get worried. Raven had not shown up for a while, and Raven was threatening to destroy the world. The faster they could kill her the faster her heart would beat normally again.

Beastboy walked up behind her and hugged her. "I thought we'd be able to do it once more at least," said Beastboy.

Terra turned around and smiled. She kissed Beastboy.

"Fine then," said Terra. "I'm dressed but how about a little head?"

Beastboy smiled and Terra knelled down.

* * *

Terra went to her room. She now needed to brush her teeth. She never really found out why she swallowed but she did like it.

Once done brushing her teeth she went to the main room to watch T.V.

Suddenly the alarm klaxon went off. Terra rolled her eyes, waiting for the others to arrive.

Starfire was the first to arrive. She sat beside Terra and smiled. Terra then got up and walked impatiently. Then Cyborg arrived and sat down beside Starfire. Terra continued pacing. Beastboy entered the room and sat down pulling Terra with him. Ten minutes past, the alarm klaxon had stopped, and Terra got up.

"That's it," said Terra, "either Slade can't come for some reason, or he's the one committing the crime."

"Terra!" said Starfire standing up, "you must not talk about our leaser, and friend, like that."

"Friend my ass!" yelled Terra. "He was a fucking criminal. You don't come back from being a criminal. Raven's just as lost as he is and we should never have let him in our house!"

Starfire opened her mouth and closed it. She sat back down and put her head in hands.

"I'm going to go and get that fucker," said Terra storming out of the room.

Terra got into the elevator. She pressed the fifth floor, which had all the rooms on them. Once there she walked down the hall until she came to the door that said Slade on it. She knocked.

She waited.

She knocked again.

No answer again.

She pounded on the door.

"Slade you bastard get out here!" yelled Terra at the top of her lungs.

After waiting for a few moments she pressed the override button and the door hissed open.

She stopped as red liquid sprayed in her face. She walked in and saw Slade's body lying on the ground. She turned around to see that the liquid was set to spray out ward when the door was open.

She stopped for a second. She looked to Slade's lifeless body and then wiped the liquid off her face, and it hit her. She gagged and then barfed. She had just been sprayed in the face with Slade's blood.

Suddenly a sound filled the room. The T.V. in Slade's room filled with the sight of Raven's face covered by her cloak hood.

"Attention Titans," said Raven in a booming voice. "I have come out of my deep meditation to tell you that I have killed your leader. My lackey, the head monk of Azarath, killed Slade. I hope you enjoy my present and I do wish to see one last time soon."

Raven gave a crazy sort of laugh.

The screen went blank. Terra walked out of the room and sat against the wall in the hall. She rested her head in her arms and let the tears flow.

* * *

And there. Even though no one seems to be reading I really want to finish this story so here's the next chapter.


End file.
